Just a Few Ways to Get Embargo'ed
by AsianAnimeGamer
Summary: What the title says. We're going to have a a lot of embargoes floating around.
1. 1 to 5

**I got inspired to write this after reading iTorchic's fabulous fic, 333 ways to get kicked out the UN. Go check it out after reading this. Please review after finishing.**

* * *

**1. Misinterpret culture**

America had invited the Italians out for lunch at McDonald's. He had hoped that Italy would not be too upset that there was no pasta on the menu. However, he did not expect to see Romano pull up 20 minutes later, all decked in mafia gear, demanding a refund because 'his idiot fratello ate his happy meal, but still wasn't happy.'

**2. Pretend to Drown**

America had a great idea to make all the nations stay at one hotel while expecting to go to another World meeting. On the other hand, he did not expect to see a drunken England claiming that he was drowning. In a shower.

**3. Go to Candy Mountain**

It was Halloween and America was throwing another spooky bash. People got drunk, found themselves in beds with strangers, and wore playboy bunny suits. But no one knew how to react when England showed up in a unicorn suit, asking random people in a squeaky voice if they wanted to go to Candy Mountain with him.

**4. Confuse Holidays**

The Bad Touch Trio convinced England to turn them into children so that they could go trick-or-treating. When they went Finland's house, he greeted them in a Santa Suit. He stared at them, perplexed, for a few minutes, and went flipping through a calendar.

**5. Pretend to be Santa's Helper**

England was sick of America constantly making up cheesy Christmas carols that mocked English culture, so he decided to teach him a lesson. He sent Norway dressed as a holiday elf to tell him that he was on Santa's naughty list. Needless to say, the Brit found the American huddled in a corner and sobbing that he would be a good boy.

* * *

**Meow. Review.**


	2. 6 to 10

**CHAPTER TWO. I AM ON A ROLL!**

* * *

**6. Confuse sayings**

When China heard "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade," he wondered why you could not be life and hand out lemons. So he bought a shirt that said life and handed out lemons during a World meeting. Whenever a nation gave him a look, he started complaining 'why you no make lemonade'.

**7. Use Magic**

The African Nations were tired of Europeans fighting over who would have ruled them better when they were colonies, so to remedy this; they took a trip to Nigeria's voodoo market and brought a couple few voodoo dolls to the World Meeting. They all chanted a few mystic rhymes and then proceeded to stab the dolls while grinning like madmen.

**8. Try to Learn Sex Education by Yourself**

Sealand always wondered what a relationship was. England turned profusely red every time he asked him so he decided to try to learn it himself. He built a ship, named it Relation, and sat in it. He figured that was as close as he was going to get to finding out what it actually meant.

**9. Teach Kids**

No one knew what France was up to when he handed Sealand "50 Shades of Grey" and said it was book on colors.

**10. Lecture**

Nor did anyone know what America was doing; from what they could tell, he was lecturing a trash can on showering.

* * *

**Review. I'm lonely.**


	3. 11 to 15

**11. Attempt to get Revenge**

Romano hasn't gotten his refund to this day, so he convinced Italy to go back, and while they were taking his order, he would dump pasta on the employees. The only Romano got was a kick in the shins. And Italy sadly claims that he had ordered his happy meal with extra happy, but he still did not feel 'happy'.

**12. Confuse Languages**

America invited China this time out for breakfast at Burger King. When the clerks were taking the Chinese man's order, he questioned them on why there was no Burger Queen on their menu.

**13. Attempt to get Revenge (Again)**

This time, however, Romano did this by stomping on their ketchup packets and proclaiming that Burger King was having free breakfast. He once again got kicked, this time on the chin.

**14. Tell a Story**

After 15 minutes of whining and pleading, the South Korean managed to convince the North Korean to tell him a story.

"So once upon a time, there was this big dragon."

"Where did this dragon come from ~da-ze?"

"The dragon was Korean. Now shut up. The dragon created Korea because he was lonely. But one day, the dragon was so bored; he created the rest of the world."

"Well that was dumb choice ~da-ze."

"Agreed."

And that is the only thing that the Korea twins agree on to this day, other than them both agreeing that kimchi was tasty and that they were probably never be the same.

** 15. Insult your Siblings**

Canada could easily be hidden among t-shirts since the fabric was more visible than him. If he wore one, all they would see was a shirt floating. As the Canadian dwelled over this particular thought, he walked past an "I'm with stupid" shirt.

While the nations were certainly shaken by the sight of floating shirt beside the American, they did all agree that it was true.

* * *

**Moar to come. Come and watch my fabulous typing.**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, It's Asian Anime Gamer.**

**So all of you are probably dying for the next chapter, but I've got bad news.**

**It's the end of the year exams for me, and I'm trying to cram as much as possible, so all of my stories will be suspended for a week or two. Don' worry, I've got the next chapter for this fanfic on paper, I just need type it up. But if I don't get high marks, all my fanfics might as well end.**

**With the best, **

**AAG.**


	5. 16 to 20

**I'm back! It's almost midnight here, but I've decided to update for you lovely people! **

* * *

**16. Make a wish list**

"Dear Santa, I've been very good this year and was wondering if you could give these things: a robot fish, a spaceship, a snow cone machine, a mechanical moose, my own personal reindeer army, my very own money printer (so I can pay off my debts!), a pet mutant, the world's largest sock, a goat hat, and a ticket to never land. If I don't get all of these items, I will personally go up to the North Pole and slaughter all of you. Love, America."

America grinned at his work.

"Perfect!"

**17. Question employees about their level of intelligence**

South Korea needed to pick a few things up before a conference, and for unknown reasons, North Korea was tagged along.

As the South Korean pushed his cart around the snack section, North Korea sat in the front, glaring at anyone that passed by. Before long, he walked up to a Walmart employee and began to ask doubtful questions about their level of education.

While both Koreans were kicked out in the end, South Korea bought everything on his shopping list while keeping to a tidy budget.

**18. Watch the Hunger Games**

Everyone knew that watching the Hunger Games before a World Meeting was a bad idea. But they had not anticipated to see America dressed as Katniss, twelve minutes later, yelling every time that anyone spoke, "I volunteer as a tribute!"

**19. Ask for wine at Chucked Cheese's**

America was confused on why every time he invited someone out to eat, they'd either threaten the staff or question their menu. So this time around, he invited Sealand and France to accompany him to Chuckee Cheese's, the former, excited, the latter, annoyed. The American had to take the tween outside after France asked to see the wine menu, though.

**20. Try to find the Muffin Man**

No one knew how to react when Italy asked them seriously, "Do you know the Muffin Man?" They were more concerned with the fact Italy was being serious.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. 21 to 25

**I know I should be updating my other story, but this is so much fun to write! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**21. Backstab**

North Korea wasn't quite finished with making the Walmart employees' life as miserable as possible. To do this, he went in the store with a megaphone and started yelling into it that Target was having a massive sale. He took off as quickly as he could before the Walmart bouncers could catch him.

**22. Find Paul Blart**

After watching the movie, South Korea quickly ran to the nearest mall and started asking every security cop he could find if his name was Paul Blart.

**23. Give out free donut seeds**

When America was half an hour late to a meeting, England was sent out to find the superpower. He found him ten minutes later, at a shopping deluxe, waving a bag of Cheerios, shouting, "Free donut seeds!"

**24. Become Statefarm**

America had decided to watch numerous Statefarm commercials in a row for his weekend off, so when he returned to a World Conference on Monday, he acquired a habit of yelling, "Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there!" whenever someone dropped something. He would then look around frantically, expecting a Statefarm employee to pop out.

**25. Eat on the go**

Thailand was late to a meeting, so he was forced to skip breakfast. On the way, he was in the mood to eat vanilla pudding. However, the only jar of pudding he could get was labeled with _M-A-Y-O_ and America had suspiciously giggled as he handed him the jar. As he walked to the meeting, he ate his pudding. He could never figure out why so many people were staring at him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that 22 is sort of a repeat, but I love that movie! Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a one shot fic of their otp! However, I do not accept Rochu, USUK, Sufin, Gerita, or Spamano. Sorry! See you guys later!**


	7. 26 to 30

**I want to say on a side note that Thailand didn't know what the sticker was and it really was vanilla pudding he was eating. America just decided to stick a mayo sticker on the jar. Happy reading!**

* * *

**26. Encourage Dieting**

When Germany first heard of the modern day Santa, he was confused why an obese man would ask for even more fattening foods. So this year around, he placed fruit and veggies, along with workout skim milk. He left Santa a note, saying that it couldn't hurt for him to lose a few pounds.

**27. Insult Beliebers**

It was a well known fact that America hated Justin Beiber, no matter how many fan girls that lived in the USA. America hated him so much, he spent an entire day at the fountain of the mall plaza holding up a picture of Beiber, screaming, "Have you seen this woman." He refused to let anyone correct him and got seven bruises, but he claimed 'it was all totally worth it.'

**28. Challenge people to duels (with rolls of wrapping paper)**

It started with Egypt going shopping in a mall on the border of Greece and Turkey.

It progressed with Greece and Turkey facing each other off in the gift wrapping section.

It ended with both nations having an enormous fee to pay for the damage caused at the mall.

**29. Evade a stalker**

After another chaotic meeting, Russia found something that Japan had left behind. He inspected it, and it appeared to be a soda machine cover. If he held it up to its full height, he would blend in with Moscow's urban background perfectly. And that was how Russia came to carry the soda machine cover with at all times within a hundred feet of Belarus.

**30. Play Flappy Birds**

America had mysteriously disappeared for a good week or two. Being his personal leash, Canada went to inspect the American's New York condo. He found him there surrounded by empty Mcnugget boxes, muttering something about "stupid bird won't stop dying" while frantically punching his iPhone. It took them four hours to separate America from his iPhone and the phone was confiscated by Canada until the superpower would behave himself.

* * *

**So yeah. I got 29 when I heard of a Japanese invention where you hold up the soda machine cover and blend in perfectly with the Tokyo background. They did say it was designed to evade stalkers. Please review after reading and keep on reading this!**


	8. 31 to 35

**I got news. IMMA GOING TO CHINA! Do not fear, I'll still update my stories, and stuff, but it'll be quite busy for the next few days so I won't be able to update a it the next week, so I'll be trying to update as fast as I can. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

* * *

**31. Watch too much Batman**

Cuba was just shopping at a store when America in a Batman suit suddenly jumped out of a clothes rack with Canada dressed as Robin. He screamed, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" He then proceeded to drag Canada with him (literally) outside with at least a dozen security guards at their heels.

**32. Practice your audition for American Idol**

America decided it was a great idea to practice for his upcoming audition for American Idol.

In front of the Walmart security cameras.

**33. Play Geometry Dash**

With another popular infuriating app game on the loose again, Canada once again had to untangle America from his device with the help of five other nations. America kept kicking and shouting that "Canada would pay for this act of atrocity."

**34. Tell your parents about your dream job**

England would often wake up from night mares of Sealand telling him that his dream job was to work at Dairy Queen. During those nights, he would often scream in terror if he saw a milkshake or anything resembling one.

**35. Be late**

When asked why he was late to a meeting, Italy just replied, "I had to harvest my crops on Hay Day."

* * *

**Geometry Dash. Oh my god, I love that game.**


End file.
